Jashin Paradox
by Arcami
Summary: Alexander Knight always thought that life was boring. He never had any interest in the world around him. So, when he won a raffle and received the grand prize, will he find excitement in his new life, or will he have to face new challenges that may end up destroying his mind. How will he handle his new job, being a god? Rated M for blood, language, violence, and other things.
1. Unlucky draw

**Hello world!**

**It's Arcami with anew story. I asked in my latest chapter of Fate of Hearts for which story idea I should do and I got only one response as to which I should do. That's depressing but, it was enough to go with it so here it is. I hope that you guys like Jashin Paradox**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the Oc's and the plot. **

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 Unlucky draw<p>

**? POV**

Its time. After all these years my time has come to an end. It means that now I have to choose my successor. The problem is no one I know is fit to become my heir. There has to be a way to decide.

Hmmm.

Well, there is _that _option though, it hasn't been used in over a millennia. Well that does seem to be the only viable choice to take at this point.

Also, it's going to be fun to see who _it_ is going to pick.

"Ryuu, Hilda, please come forward."

"Hai, Master." Two shadowed figures said.

"Please, bring _that_ from the basement and go to _that world_ to decide my heir."

"But, master why go _there_ to decide who takes your role?" The female voice questions.

"Very simple …it's more fun that way."

"Understood, Master." The two figures left to carry out their duty.

Now all that is left is to wait. I wonder who _it _would choose as my heir. I mean is anyone _there_ even worthy enough to have my role. Is anyone worthy enough to become a god?

**Normal POV**

Gah, there is nothing to do today. I mean even though it's the weekend and I have no school it's still so boring. I mean I thought going to the mall would give me some excitement but, it looks like there is still nothing to do. Jashin damn it, I wish the new episode of Naruto would come out already. Then I could at least watch it and not be as bored as I am now. Man, won't something interesting happen.

"Good afternoon, Sir" spoke a male voice.

What the hell?

I look over to my left two see two peculiar figures, a man and a woman. The man was dressed up similar to a butler. He was tall and lanky with black messy hair and black eyes that reminded me of the Uchiha's eyes. He wore a black jacket, black slacks, and even black shoes. The only thing that wasn't black was the red dress shirt underneath the coat and the red buttons that decorated his jacket. He had a monocle over his left eye and held a black pocket watch with… wait is that the Jashin symbol on it?

The woman on the other hand was dressed exactly like a maid. She was shorter than the man though they looked very similar with the same black hair and black eyes. Though her hair was flat on her head and she had an ahoge sticking up in front of her frilly white headband. She wore a long black maid uniform that was accented with red all over. The only thing that was weird was that the entire left side of her face was covered in bandages.

So all in all, I have a bandaged maid and a Jashinist butler on my hands. What the fuck?

"What do you want?" I "politely" said to them. What the hell is there problem?

"We were wondering if you want to take part in a raffle today." Spoke the male.

A raffle? I looked on the table that was placed in front of them. It had an assortment of little prizes surrounding what looked like one of those lottery machines that you see in Japan. You know the ones with the colored balls in them.

"Why should I?"

"Well we are offering a once and a lifetime prize that you could only get once in a millennia. No one has ever drawn the lucky ball and received this amazing prize. Also you only get one try and it's free of charge."

No one? Does that mean the game is rigged or something? Wait, why would they need to rig a game if it's free? Maybe they don't want to give any prizes to the people who take part? Truthfully, I don't really know what to expect but, I bored and this just might give me some excitement. Hell, I might win a prize while I'm at it.

"Sure, I'm game, so all I have to do is crank the wheel."

"Correct, Sir"

I reached out and grabbed the handle. As I was about to turn the handle, I felt something prick my finger.

"OW!"

"Sorry, about that. The raffle machine is a little old so forgive us if a splinter gets you."

Damn, that didn't feel like a damn splinter. It felt like a fucking needle.

I reach out again and turn the crank. I spin and spin the wheel and out pops a colored ball.

Now this was weird? The ball, instead of gold like I thought, was blood-red in color with an astonishing design on it. On it was an upside down triangle within a circle. What the, Jashin?

"Congratulation, Master you have won our grand prize" The male said with surprise in his voice. The woman next to him just stand there with a stoic expression on her face. What is she a Uchiha or something?

"Really, that's awesome, so what did I win?"

The butler just smiled and spoke his next words as if they were the most amazing thing in the world.

"You won the new title of become the god of destruction Jashin-sama."

I stood there processing what he just told me and reacted in the most normal way possible. I laughed.

I laughed and laughed until I was on the floor with tears in my eyes.

"You've got to be fucking joking with me."

"This is no joke, Jashin-sama." Wow their taking this very seriously.

"So, you're telling me that I'm now the god that someone from my favorite anime worships? In a world created by some man in Japan?" This has to be a joke.

"Actually the world you refer to as 'Naruto' is in fact a real world that exists along with your world. Even we were surprised that your world have such information on that world."

"Please drop the act, I commend you on your acting and all, but this is not real at all. I mean who are you guys anyway to say such things."

"Oh we almost forgot to introduce ourselves, Jashin-sama. I'm terribly sorry for my incompetence."

Wow he's really taking this too far.

"I am the head butler of Jashin's, now your, kingdom, Ryuu. The woman of here is the head maid of the kingdom, Hilda. We will both be your loyal servants after you learn the ways of Jashin and gain access to your powers."

"Okay…, well anyway the name's…?

"Alexander Knight, yes we know. We know all about you. Age: 17, height 5' 9", hair color brown, eye color blue, interests Naruto, animals, video games, violence. Dislikes loud people, idiots, and mornings. Secrets…"

"Okay, okay that's enough you don't need to say anything else and how the hell did you get all that information?" Man, this is getting creepy are they stalkers or something?

"No, we aren't stalkers, we know that from the raffle wheel. You see it's a device from the God realm that pricks your finger and gains the information about the person who spins the wheel."

So that was the prick I felt before. Man that is one weird device. Wait a minute why am I believing all this. In the end, it's just some weird joke that these people pulled on me.

"Anyway, why should I still believe you, I mean can you guys prove that you really are from this 'Jashin's kingdom' or something". This will end the charade.

"Very well, Hilda if you would be so kind"

"Hai" spoke the maid. Wow, I think that's the first time she has talked since I've seen her.

She steps forward and starts doing hand signs. Wow, she is going all out on this.

As she finishes signing, she slams her hands on the ground and screams "Summoning Jutsu!" Marks began to spread out form the ground and white poof erupted. As it clears, in its place was a dog, but not just any dog, a three-headed dog.

"What the fuck!"

"You see she just preformed a summoning jutsu and summoned Cerberus's pup. Is this sufficient proof, Jashin-sama?"

I stood their shocked at what stood in front of me. This has to be fake or something.

"It's fake. That is just an elaborate illusion or something."

"Oy, I'm real as real can be you pussy." Complained a voice.

I looked down toward the black Cerberus with an annoyed look on its face. Did it just…

"Look here boy, I am a real demon from Jashin's kingdom in the God realm. These two are his real servants, and now, although I rather it not be true, are the new Jashin. So, shut the fuck up with your disbelief and accept it like a man you pussy." The dog lectures.

I stood there shocked. The dog is talking. THE DOG IS FUCKING TALKING LIKE PAKKUN. What the fucking Jashin. That means this is real. I'm really a new god. I'm the new god that Hidan believes in from Naruto. I'm the god that embodies blood and destruction while enjoying the pain that his followers suffer. Well, that's so much fucked up shit I got to deal with and I'm more than likely going to die from learning how to use whatever abilities, jutsus, whatever I have. Wait since I'm a god, aren't I immortal especially since I'm the same god that gave Hidan his same immortality.

This is just way too much to take in. Here I am, Alexander Knight, the new god that many people thought of both here and in the Naruto world thought to be fake. This is just insane.

"Now that it looks like you understand your situation, I believe it is time to head back to your new home. " Ryuu said with a smile on his face.

"I should head back as well. Good luck you pussy, I can't wait to see how much pain you're gonna be in for training. It'll be fun." The damn Cerberus smirked before it poofed away.

"Wait, what did he mean by pain?"

"You will see what he's talking about later." Ryuu began as he and Hilda walked over to me. "Right now, we have to return home so, hold on tight."

What?

Hilda grabs on to me as Ryuu speeds through the hand signs for some unknown jutsu.

As he finishes he yells, "God Art: Gate of the Gods: Jashin."

Soon a black veil begins to envelop all three of us and I soon fall into black unconsciousness.

**Jashin POV**

I was still waiting for my servants to return. Hogo-sha had returned saying that he was summoned to prove to my new heir that we really existed. I wouldn't be surprised since, everyone in that world believes we are made up stories to them. Humans are so ignorant but, at the same time so fascinating. One of them, I believe, would make the perfect heir to my kingdom. When Ryuu and Hilda return, I'll have to train my new heir to be on par with me or even greater. He needs to be powerful enough to handle all of my duties as well as the people who would try to get rid of me.

Huh, those people, or rather demons and other gods, don't know how important my role is. Even if my primary title is the 'Lord of death and destruction', I still play an important role in punishing those who do wrong as the overload of Yomi and deciding the means of how people die and live. It's an important job and they're too stupid to notice. Idiots, every last one of them.

"Jashin-sama" spoke a voice.

I look up to see Ryuu and Hilda holding up a young man in her arms.

So, that's my new heir. He doesn't seem all that interesting, but I'll just have to wait and see.

"I take it that the search was a success"

"Of course, Milord. The device was ever fruitful in finding your new heir and it picked an interesting one."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, as it turns out, the world that you, our Lord, is most well-known in, is a story in his own world."

"A story?"

"That's correct. It is more normally called a manga, but none the less a story. This child here seems to have much knowledge on the story and the events that will happen in the future."

This is interesting. I heard rumors that the world called Earth had stories that are based off other worlds, but learning that it's true is quite astonishing. If what Ryuu says is true, then this kid could change the course of history.

"What have you learned from, this 'manga', as they call it"

"I'm very sorry, Lord, we were preoccupied with finding your heir, that we never had the chance to read any of its content. All we know is that the story is called Naruto."

Naruto? Why in my name would anyone name a story after something you eat on ramen? I seriously don't understand humans and their thoughts.

"No, that's fine. I'll just question the boy when he wakes up. Afterwards, I begin his god training. For now, please put him in the room next to mine. That will be his room until, he takes over the title of Jashin."

"Very well Jashin-sama. Come Hilda, let's bring our new Lord to his chambers."

Hilda nodded and followed Ryuu down the hall.

As they left, I couldn't help but, smirk. Things are going to be very interesting around here. I can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you like it<strong>

**Please read and review, it helps me crank more stories out.**

**Anyway, peace out and may Jashin bless you.**

**Arcami**


	2. Meeting Jashin

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting for a few months due to finally graduating high school and had to deal with a whole bunch shit for graduating and college. Then I had to get back to work and I'm suffering writer's block for both stories so in other words, it has fucking annoyed me. So anyway here is the next chapter of Jashin's Paradox.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 Meeting Jashin<p>

**Normal POV**

I woke up with a damn, splitting headache. My eyes were blurry and I had found myself on some weird bed. Heck, I have no clue where the fuck I am. I was in some weird bedroom that I haven't seen before. My first reaction was, why the hell is the room purple? The walls, ceiling, and floor were all dark purple. Though it did look somewhat nice, I still question the person's sense in design. Also in the room was a bookcase which housed books and scrolls, two side tables, a dresser, two doors, more than likely leading to the bathroom and closet, and double doors all painted black. I looked down on the king –sized bed to see a black comforter with red linens and pillows blanketing it.

I got up and was able to grasp the size of the room. It was fucking huge! I mean the only time I ever see a bedroom this big is in a mansion. Where ever I am, the people here have to a lot of money.

Wait! I remember now! That maid and butler toke me away saying that I was now…

Jashin, the god of death and destruction.

Fuck! Does that mean I'm a god now? What the hell is this? How in the hell does that happen to someone in the first place? I mean, I know I won that lottery and everything and they said that I was a god but that was a joke, right?

"I'm afraid not, young Master."

I jumped out of my skin to see that butler, Ryuu I think was his name, standing in front of the double doors.

"What the fuck, you scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm very sorry young Master but, Jashin-sama ordered me to bring you to him after you have woken up.

So, this isn't a joke. I'm now going to meet my predecessor, the current Jashin, for Jashin knows what reason.

I follow the butler down the black painted hallways lined with sconces on the wall and doors. Even if it was a dark hallway, it was surprisingly bright, considering the paint choice.

We arrived at two giant double doors. They were black metal with chains hanging off of them. In the center of the door, in silver, was the Jashin symbol. So, this was Jashin's room.

"Please be on your best behavior for Jashin-sama. Even if you are his successor, he won't hesitate to kill you if you do something to upset him." Ryuu calmly states as he begins to push the door open.

Fuck, I'm screwed!

**Jashin's POV**

I heard the door to my throne room open and saw Ryuu enter with my heir. The kid didn't seem all that interesting. He was very lanky kid with barely any muscle on his body. No matter though. In the coming years, I'm going to train the kid to become the best successor that I could ask for. However, first things first, I needed to know what he knows about the world I govern. This information could help me screw with those assholes who work under the damn goddess of fate.

"Jashin-sama," began Ryuu as he broke from my musings, "I have brought your heir here."

"Thank you, Ryuu. Please go back to your other duties as I talk to my heir alone."

The young man below tensed at the comment. I'm guessing he is a little intimidated by my presence. Though that is going to change when his training will begin. I'm going to enjoy this.

**Normal POV.**

I stood there, shocked at the man before me and one thought was repeating in my head. Jashin is right in front of me.

He is a tall man about a little over six feet tall on his silver throne. He has long white hair like that of Sephiroth. He also had those blood-red eyes that now were staring at me.

It's really unnerving that a god is staring straight at you and you're now his heir.

"So you are my heir?" Jashin called snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes," I replied a little shaken. "At least that was what Ryuu told me."

"There's no denying that fact that you are my heir and I will train you as such." He stood up from his chair. As he moves closer, I could see the silver detailing on his black and purple cloak that he wore. However, that really isn't important thing here.

Jashin was getting closer to me.

I know I had to stay strong. If I'm Jashin's heir then I had to suck it up and stay strong. Though my body betrayed me and I began to shake from fear.

Jashin stopped till he was right in front of me. He bent down and stared straight into me. More like into my soul.

"So," he began "Do you think that you can stand my training and become the new Jashin? Do you believe you have what it takes to guide the damned souls of Yomi?"

I am really that ready to handle such a fucked up job like this. I mean being a God isn't something that many people can get the opportunity to do. The only time that ever really happens is in games or even movies. Now here I am, with a chance to be a God. What's even better is that I could change the Naruto-verse for the better. If I'm Jashin maybe I could help change all the events that caused so many problems for the world. Yahiko's death, Obito's descent into madness, hell maybe even get rid of Madara before he created Zetsu and caused the rebirth of Kaguya the physco bitch. I could create a better future for everyone, even for my follower Hidan.

"I'll do it" I say staring back at Jashin with determination.

Jashin smiles and laughs.

"Wonderful, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Your resolve as well is another thing I wanted to know about"

"What do you mean?"

"You know the one you made now about getting rid of this 'Kaguya physco bitch'"

"Wait how the hell do you know that?" I only thought of that know I never once said it aloud.

"Simple, Myself and everyone loyal to me can read the minds of anyone we wish"

That explains how Ryuu replied to my mental rants. That's really creepy.

"I know it is but, it's extremely useful in many situations, but now that isn't important. What is important is the world I govern, to what you mention as the Naruto-verse."

"Oh yeah, I'm guess you want to know what happens in the future."

"Yes."

"Just one question, what was the most recent event that had happened in the Naruto-verse?"

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki had just defeated the Shinju."

"Wow, we are as far back as the Sage of the Six Paths, so I have a lot to explain then. Well I guess I should start from there."

"Please do." Jashin replies as he moves toward his throne and I'm teleported in front of him.

"Okay… Anyway I guess I should begin with Bijuus' creation."

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: a few hours later<strong>

"…And the last thing I know is that Kaguya, the Sage's mother came back to life thanks to Black Zetsu and now Team seven has to face her."

I finished my long-winded recount of the entire Naruto series and for some reason I'm not even tired or thirsty from it. I look up to stare up at Jashin who had a hard look on his face.

"Um… Jashin?"

"THOSE INSOLENT FOOLS!" Jashin roars releasing what I believe is killer intent. And it's fucking suffocating me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW IDIOTIC THESE PEOPLE CAN BE AND FOR ALL I HAVE DONE FOR THEM. THEY ALSO HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO BY PASS MY LAWS TO DISGRACE THE DEAD, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF A LOYAL DISCIPLE OF MINE GETS BURIED BY THE DESCENDANTS OF THE FIRST FOLLOWERS OF JASHIN. HOW FUCKED HAS THIS WORLD GOTTEN!"

"Um… Jas...hin? I croak out.

"I SWEAR ON MY NAME THAT WHEN GET MY HANDS ON THAT FUCKED, GOD-COMPLEX UCHIHA, I'M GOING TORTURE HIM IN SO MANY WAYS THAT HIS MIND WILL TURN TO MUSH AND I'LL LEAVE HIM FOR ASMODEUS TO USE A HIS FUCKING CUM DUMPSTER!"

"JASHIN" I yell using the last of my breath.

"WHAT!?" He screams at me.

However, I lose consciousness before I could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the next chapter and for those waiting for Fate of Hearts, I have that being finished now and I should have it done in a week or so. Just hang on and I'll have it done. Though I hope my mind doesn't try and give me more ideas to distract me.<strong>

**Jashin: Too late it happened to you multiple times already.**

**Arcami: Fuck you Jashin.**

**Jashin: Don't look down on me you peon, I'm will smite you.**

**Arcami: It's my fucking story and I could make your life a living hell if I wanted to.**

**Jashin: How?**

**Alex: He could get Kami and her...**

**Arcami:(smacks Alex) Hey no spoliers**

**Alex: Sorry(mumbles a 'fucker' under him breath)**

**Arcami I heard that and anyway Im tired and I'm going to bed so night heathens.**

**Jashin: Night my soon to be followers**

**Arcami: Oh fucking great. Also I should mention that I might need ideas for demons that could be apart of Jashin's kingdom and I have a few Ideas but I might need more so if you could please PM or review your ideas that would be fucking awesome. So bye**

**-Arcami**


	3. Explanations and Training pains

**Hey world Arcami here ****again.**

**Sorry its been a while since I last posted. College is eating up my time, but now that I have a rhythm, I can try to put up more chapters soon.**

**As a treat I'm updating both Fate of hearts and Jashin Paradox with Omakes for each story.**

**Jashin: Took u long enough.**

**Arcami: shut it I was busy. Anyway since Jashin is here, how about you do the disclaimer.**

**Jashin: Fine... Arcami doesn't own Naruto, if he did My loyal follower would still be alive.**

**Arcami: That's true so anyway enjoy the new installment of Jashin Paradox.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 Explanations and Training Pains<p>

I woke up again from unconsciousness to hear voices arguing.

"Jashin-kun what in Yomi did you do to him?" spoke a man's voice that seemed a little rough.

"Nothing really. All I did was expose him to killer intent." Spoke Jashin.

"You do know that since he is only human he isn't use to our type of killer intent yet, so it actually was deadly."

Wait what?

"What do you mean?" Jashin questioned.

I heard a sigh and felt someone approach me.

"It means that you killed him with it."

Ohhhh… WAIT I DIED!?

"I killed him?" Jashin spoke with no care in his voice. Wow, I feel loved.

"Well, yes you did. Though here in your kingdom, no one can actually die. Now that this boy is your heir, it has accepted it as so, thus making him immortal." Explained the second voice.

…

"I'M FUCKIN IMMORTAL!?" I screamed as I rocket up from the bed.

I stare out into what looked like a hospital room. In front of me stood Jashin and someone else.

He had short snow-white hair that was lighter than Jashin's silver white. Though that was the only normal thing about him. His eyes were silver in color and they seem to glow, even in this bright room. He has pale white skin with what looked like scale running up the side of his face. He also wore long white doctors coated that looked fray near the bottom and had black gloves on. Underneath he wore a black shirt and pants along with bandages wrapped around his feet and up his pants.

"It seems you're awake, Master." The man replies, giving a smile to show a row of sharp-pointed teeth.

WHAT THE FUCK!?

"Kid" Jashin calls bringing my attention to him. "I like to introduce you to Leviathan. He is the known doctor of our Kingdom.

"Wait Leviathan? Isn't that the name of the demon of Envy?" I question.

Jashin gives an amused smirk.

"So you do know about demons. Ryuu's information was correct."

Information?

"Yes, information." Jashin says reading my mind again. "It was what he received from the "raffle" when he first met you. It complied a list of all aspects of yourself: likes, dislikes, secrets and things like that and fed that information to him. It also holds information on actions that you took in your life."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" I question

"For us gods, privacy for those below us is meaningless. We are privy to any and all information that doesn't deal with other gods."

That's a bunch of bullshit.

"Just deal with it you brat, now get up. We are going to begin your training immediately so follow me." Jashin gets up and walks over to door.

"Sorry about Jashin-kun, he's a little tense, with everything going on." Leviathan replies reaching a gloved hand toward me.

I grab his hand and he pulls me up off the hospital bed. I lose momentum and I fall face first into the ground. I could hear Leviathan snicker behind me.

"Thanks, asshole" I "politely" say.

"No problem" he replies walking over to the door where Jashin impatiently waits for us.

I pull myself off the ground and dust off my clothes. I walk over to both of them and we begin our journey down familiar dark hallways of Jashin' home.

It was quiet with the exception of our footsteps echoing through the hall.

I hated it.

I mean here I am training to become the heir to Jashin and I'm bored. This is fucking bull crap.

"Now, Now Master, there is no need to be pissy." Leviathan cooed from his spot next to me.

I really hate the mind reading.

"I'm just bored, that's all. I thought things would be a little more interesting seeing as I'm in the realm of the gods."

Leviathan gives me a smirk.

"Don't worry, things are going to get far more interesting here now that you are here. I can't wait." He cheers giving a sadistic smirk.

Okay, I'm starting to wonder if most of the people here are sadists. First that Cerberus, and now Levi. What's going to happen to me?

"A lot actually." Jashin spoke for the first time since the prolonged silence. "I'm going to have to train in many things before you are ready to take my mantle as the new Jashin. I plan that it's going to take a century before I believe you're worthy to take my title and fix the "Naruto world" as you called it.

"Wait!" I said stopping in my tracks.

"What is it? We don't have time to waste." Jashin answered.

"What do you mean by a century?"

"Well, as the heir to Jashin and in general a god. Your required to have an advanced to master level understanding in all aspects of jutsu. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, bukijustu, kenjutsu, chakra control, elemental manipulation, and anything else that you told me about, you have to know and the amount of time and training required will take at least a century for you to complete. If I were to use the rudimentary timeline that you gave me after our talk before, I would say that you would be ready about a little after that Uchiha Massacre."

I stood there in shock before…

"WHAAAAAAATT!?"

"You heard me, if you want to help fix the world, you are going to have to let these events come to pass and spend your time training. There is no shortcuts to allow you to speed through the training like Naruto did. I will be watching over every aspect of your training to make sure of that."

"But, we have to do something, I mean isn't there anything we could do to at least change one event in the future?"

My anger was boiling. Why can't he do something?

"Possibly, but nothing like changing someone's death." Jashin said before muttering something about people dying to early.

"You're a god, can't you do anything."

"Well, I could change things but, I can't."

I lost it there

"WHY!" I yelled not be able to hold my anger in any longer.

Jashin stares at me with his cold red eyes.

"You."

I looked at him confused.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. When you won the raffle and became my heir, my powers and abilities began to transfer over to you, although in little increments. The problem is that by the time we meet these pivotal events in the timeline that you pointed out before to me, neither you nor I will be strong enough to make the drastic change needed to prevent the outcome you saw. I believe that the only thing that we could do is send something, like a scroll with a warning to the human realm, but would anyone believe a random scroll that appears out of nowhere? The answer is no. They would immediately disregard it and ignore it before it's too late. So the only logical option that you have at this point is to wait and train, till you have earned your right as Jashin. Do you understand now why I can't changes things?"

I dropped my head and stared at the ground. I was the reason so many people were going to die? That's bullshit.

"It's true and you have to accept it, though at least with this option we have a chance to prevent the future you told me before." Jashin explained.

That's true. Even if I didn't change those events early on, I could wait till later so I could stop Kaguya from being revived and stop a war. However, a lot of major events happened before the Uchiha Massacre and it was the last event that had any huge significance on the plot for a while till the main series comes up. If I were to go down before I was properly trained, I could cause even more problems than solutions for the Naruto-verse. Hell, people could ignore me than when the events come to fruition, try to track me down and capture me for information on the "future." Or better yet, I could lose control of my powers and possibly kill important players in the series and drastically change the Naruto world.

I sigh and bring my head back up to see Levi giving me a shit eating grin and Jashin giving me an flat look.

Assholes.

"Now, now Master there is no need to insult us, Jashin was only speaking the truth. Now let's continue shall we."

I relented and continued to walk next to Levi.

Silence crept up on us and I was getting bored. I mean here I am with Jashin training to be his heir and all we are doing now is walking down what seemed like an endless hallway. This was fucking troublesome.

Wait a minute? Didn't Jashin…

"Ne Jashin-sama?" I ask.

"What" he grunted.

"After I told you about the plot to Naruto, you went on that rampage and talked about the first followers of Jashin. What do you mean by that?"

"Well brat," is he ever going to stop calling me that?

"From what you told me, these Naras that you told me about are actually the descendants of my present day followers."

So Shikamrau's ancestors were the first Jashinists! Wow, you learn something new every day.

"And for their allegiance, I gave them a gift."

"Huh?"

"Well, when their ancestors pledged their loyalty to me, I taught them how to control shadows with chakra, which is now know."

To prove his point, Jashin waved his hand and his shadow began to twitch till a massive claw of shadows rose from behind him.

I stopped and stared at the construct before me, till it began to fall toward me. I jumped back and away from the falling claw as it slammed into the ground with a resounding crash. Rocks and dust flew out from the impact leaving the floor and the wall in ruins.

"Holy shit!"

"Calm down boy, I wasn't even using a fraction of my power. It was to demonstrate what I had taught my followers and ultimately you in the future."

I could only stare at the destruction before I felt something tug me up. I looked and saw the same claw that caused this mess lift me up and pull me up and over to Jashin and Levi. The claw placed me down before receding back into Jashin's shadow. Jashin just turned back and continued to walk down the hall with Levi and me following.

"That was fucking awesome I mean, I never see anyone in Shikamaru's family do anything like that. Why the hell can't they do something like that?"

"Judging by what you told me, they must have stopped following me and I restricted the use of their shadow control to the degree that you know of in the future."

"Wait why would you just restrict their power and not just take it away?"

Jashin gave a feral smirk.

Okay, now I'm a little freaked out.

"Well you see, one can't just pledge their loyalty to me and back out. They are permanently under my influence and I could easily bring them back under my wing. I could make it so their entire clan would be wiped out or they have to follow the commands of my still believing followers."

Okay then, time to add Jashin to the ever-growing list of sadists in this place.

"So, you're saying that if your followers were ever in danger, if it does happen, by the Naras, you could influence said Nara to stand down and not fight."

"Correct."

"That doesn't make any sense then. If you remember what I told you, Shikamaru was able to both face and defeat Hidan. If what you said is true…"

"It is." Jashin interrupted.

"Then, why didn't you stop him?"

Jashin stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the hall. A tense silence has filled the hall.

"I don't know." Spoke Jashin.

"You don't know?"

"I mean, that I don't why that happened. That Nara kid should have been under Hidan's command when I gave him the right to do so. The only thing I could think of that might have stopped that from happening would have been…"

"What?"

Jashin's face contorts a bit in rage.

"Some asshole over threw me."

…

WHAT?

"How the fuck is that possible? I mean aren't you a God?"

Jashin's anger seems to roll off of him in waves trying to prevent himself from lashing out at me.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that he can't be taken down." Spoke Levi for the first time in a while.

I turned toward him seeing a dark look in his eyes and not an aloof one he had before.

Jashin… could be taken down? How is that possible?

"It's very possible." Levi continued again reading my mind. "You see many demons and even souls of the departed despise Jashin and continuously plan ways to take him down and become ruler of Yomi. Hell even, some Gods and Goddesses despise him just because of the job he has and none of them would come to his aid. Only a select few are really on his side but, Master really hasn't kept in contact or visit them in a really long time due to the demons trying to kill him."

Well that sucks.

"But can't…"

We've arrived"

Levi and I turned toward the same door I saw when I first met Jashin. Why in the hell would be heading to the throne room when we're going to be training. Jashin mumbled a few words under his breath while holding the rat seal and the door shined for a second. He pushed the door opened and instead of the throne room like I thought, a waste land greeted my sight. The ground was a light brown with withered trees and rocks scattered about. The sky was cloudy and black but, the land was lit by the glow of the lava that filled the canyons and valleys.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"Welcome to Yomi, our domain." Jashin spoke.

"But I thought we were heading into the throne room. I mean that was where that door leads to right?

"You're not wrong. You see every God has a multi-dimensional door that allows them to move from one place to another. The door you saw was mine and it allows me to move any place in my domain with the exception of my home, you have to walk from room to room to get anywhere."

"That's fucking awesome. I mean you could go anywhere you want like say the Naruto world?"

"You could but, not without the Council of Gods permission."

"Council of Gods?"

"It is a council of the important Gods and Goddesses that meet together every once in a while to discuss what we should do about the human realm. They also regulate who is and isn't allowed to go down to the human realm. I'm not allowed to go since, even if I'm a part of the council, many of the other members don't really like me besides Kami, Izanami, and Benihime."

"What about..?"

"That is enough questions for now." Jashin chided. "We have to begin your training and I rather not waste time answering your questions."

"Harsh much"

"But needed."

"I have a feeling that things around here are going to be bloody. I should tell Kanon to prep the infirmary." Spoke Levi with mirth in his voice.

"So you're leaving?" Jashin questioned.

"I'll be back. I just want to prep my things for experi... I mean healing our young master."

Levi waved good-bye with a sharp toothed grin before turning into a puddle.

"Should I be worried?"

"No, it also is a part of your training so it should be nothing to worry about."

"That's what I'm worried about."

We continued our little walk till we reached a cliff that overlooked a sea of lava. I stood next to Jashin who has his hand on my back.

"Now my heir, it is time for you to begin your first training exercise to become Jashin."

"What is it?" I say curious to what I'm doing.

Jashin gave me a wicked smirk.

"Pain tolerance"

Jashin pushes me off the cliff and into the lava below.

I was in a shock for a few moments, falling closer to the lava below until…

"What the F…" I start before I plop into the fiery death below.

You know death by lava isn't really bad.

It's unbearably horrible.

The lava burned every part of my body and my screams were from the lava entering my body. It only lasted for a few moments before it goes dark.

* * *

><p>When I came to I found myself back in the infirmary, but not in a bed this time. I'm strapped down to an operating table by my hands and feet.<p>

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Ah, master it's good to see your awake."

My head shoots up and I see Levi standing on my side with a wicked smile and a table of different medical and torture devices behind him.

"What are you doing here and why am I tied down to this table." I yell trying to find out what I'm doing here.

"Well Master, after Jashin threw you into the lava, he decided that building up your pain tolerance that way would take too much time and, that's not something we have, so Jashin decided to leave you with me and gave me free rein on your body. Though, I did have to wait for your body to recreate itself back on the cliff. Isn't it nice to have such a wonderful body, I'm going to enjoy experimenting on you."

"What!" He was kidding, right?

"No I'm not Master. Besides look on the bright side."

"What bright side!?"

"It's a win-win situation for the both of us. I get to experiment on you with no sort of anesthesia and you get to build up your pain tolerance. You see a win-win."

I stared at him in shock and again tried to break through my binds.

"That's not going to work. I reinforced the bindings with chakra and natural energy to give it that extra durability needed to prevent you from escaping."

Levi turns around and grabs a pile of scalpels on the table.

"Don't worry Master," Levi said flicking his wrists showing a scalpel in each hand, "Just think of how this could benefit you. So please, enjoy the experience." He finishes showing a toothy smile.

I think I'm starting to regret this.

**OMAKE 1:** While Alex was unconscious

Jashin sighed as he waited for his heir to awake.

The only thing he knew after he finished with his rant was his heir on the ground and not moving. After trying different things to wake him up, kicking him, stabbing him with one of his pike or even using his shadows to wake him up, but they did nothing. He decided to bring him to Leviathan to see what was wrong.

When he showed the crazed doctor wasn't there, so he decided to wait for him to arrive. So he decided to take the opportunity to look over the file that Ryuu had compiled on his heir.

Reaching into one of his sleeves, Jashin pulled the file out of a pocket dimension and opened it.

He saw that his heir had a name but, decided to disregard it seeing its useless now. The brat was his heir and his old life holds no weight here.

Jashin then went over to the part that he was somewhat interested in; his heir's interests, likes, dislikes, etc. He wanted to know what he needed to look out for in his training.

Gods and Goddess come with different personalities. Some have greater flaws than others. Jashin's own flaw was his disinterest in anything besides his followers, so things like relationships with other Gods was out of the question and his lack of an emotional connect with anything. They were useless to him so, he didn't think they weren't too harmful to him.

Jashin began reading and, to his surprise, by some of his interests and secrets this kid had. For one he had knowledge of the supernatural, which he hides. Another is a problem of over thinking things to the point where it confuses him. That would be a problem and Jashin knew he had to beat that habit out of him… literally.

However, the next secret made him smile a little. It seems that his heir had a hidden sadistic side to him. He read on that due parental influence and environment, this side of him became dormant in his mind. Well that won't due for Jashin and he was going to love pulling it out of him and watching what madness this kid could make.

Lastly was….

Jashin left out a full born laugh. He couldn't believe that THIS was one of his secrets. He could see why he would hide it in the first place but, here in his kingdom, it would hold no problem for anyone. Hell, it's actually encouraged. So, Jashin's only problem with this child was that he was reserved in releasing any of his hidden aspects in fear of being judged. He knew the kid was a lazy ass and had no interest in boring things, but his environment and family restricted his freedom.

Jashin wasn't going to let it happen and he couldn't wait to see what sort of person he could make out this kid.

He couldn't wait.

**OMAKE 2:** Back on Earth

You see while our new heir was in Jashin's kingdom going through his training, you have to ask yourself.

What happened to him on Earth?

Well Jashin had a good plan for that. You see he took one of his lowered level staff members and input his heir's personality, memories, the entire that made him, him. The lucky one who was given this job was Sora, a young goat demon that worked under Ryuu as a butler in training. Jashin had chosen him seeing as he was the only one who he thought couldn't handle being his butler.

The problem

Sora was very timid and an extreme klutz.

Jashin just didn't want to handle with the mistakes that Sora made and possibly the colossal damage he could create once his training was finished. Deciding to take the lesser of two evils, Jashin had gave him the job and Sora readily accepted, wanting to do anything for his master. So Jashin preformed the ritual and sent Sora to play his part.

However, a problem arose.

When Sora in route to Earth, a part of his original personality fused with Alex's and as a result created a hybrid personality that resulted in Sora developing a split personality. One being Sora's and the other was Alex's.

So when, Sora came to Earth, he started with his original personality and had chaos ensued. Sora ran into random kiosk causing them to fall, breaking merchandise and paying for them, with the money Alex had, and lastly, knocking himself unconscious when he ran into a column after being frighten by a seeing eye dog.

Looks like Sora has a lot of problems to deal with in his new assignment and he hopes he doesn't fail…badly.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I would love to know so please review. Also I like to thank all those who followed this story so thank you very much.<strong>

**So until next time**

**P.S. Don't for get to vote on my poll. The story that wins will be posted after I get a good chunk of both my stories finished.**

**Arcami**


End file.
